


Happy Valentines day shots- Johnlock

by Ionlaisbored



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutie Velatines day thing which is wayyy tooo late but still cute so yeah.....<br/>Basically John and Sherlock can't take it anymore and a kiss is involved/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines day shots- Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> this is... cute I guess

Sherlock had been staring at John quizically for the past hour while Doctor who was playing on the telly. 

John looked back at the detective, who was hugging his knees on the sofa, with a confused look. 

"What?" He asked, hoping the man wasn’t in one of his moods again. 

"It will be Valentine’s Day in 25 minutes,"Sherlock muttered in his baritone voice. His chin was resting on his right knee.

"Oh, yes, it appears so," John looked back at the clock. It was February 13th, 23.35.

Sherlock stared at the army doctor again, silently. John decided not to question and watched the telly.   
After a few unbearable minutes, Sherlock walked into the kitchen silently. 

~~~

"This is ridiculous," The genius muttered while tinkering with his chemistry set. John had now moved to updating his blog.

Sherlock glared at the glass beaker as if it had wronged him in some way.

Emotions were most certainly not the detective’s area. Or attraction. Or whatever is it that had Sherlock going mad. None of the chemistry made sense, nor did any of the results of his social experiments. John had literally broke physics according to Sherlock’s tests.

He looked back at his blogger from the kitchen with a slight sigh.

~~

John had been stealing a glance at Sherlock here and there throughout that night. It seemed that anytime he had seen Sherlock that day, he could more clearly picture himself doing…. unspeakable things to the man. 

He noticed as the detective’s hands shook while mixing certain concoctions together. 

John couldn’t concentrate on his blog, which wasn’t in his favour. Obviously Sherlock would get suspicious if there had been no updates.

He sighed. This couldn’t go on any longer. There was only one was he could end this, but it wasn’t ideal. 

~~

As John had contemplated what he was going to do about a certain impeding problem, Sherlock had been strategising his plan. 

At the moment Sherlock set his beakers down on the counter, John set his laptop down and got to his feet. Neither of them had sight of each other. 

John walked forward, every step a new shade of nervousness. Sherlock passed the table and inhaled deeply. 

Sherlock, then, paced forward quickly, as John did. 

They both had walked right in front of each other, startling one another. 

John’s eyes were wide in surprise. Sherlock looked quite concerned that his plan had been aborted. 

No, no, this wasn’t happening, John thought. He had to follow through with this. Sherlock thought the same. They both leant in, Sherlock leaning down and John up. Their lips met, creating a warm and soft kiss. 

Sherlock had every angle precise and right as John was just recovering from the shock of what had happened. The detective’s hands snaked up to John’s neck as he ruffled through the army doctor’s hair. The kiss wasn’t something magical and up to the expectations of a teenage girl’s mind, but as close as you could get.

When the wet and warm kiss had ended, John had his fingers through the genius detective’s black curls. Their forehead’s were against each other and both of them kept their eyes closed while soaking in the current situation. John could feel Sherlock’s uneven breath against his lips. 

Sherlock withdrew his hands, John following after. He looked back at the doctor, looking at his eyes. 

At the moment, they heard a small chim and looked back at the clock. The hands pointed at the one and zero and the day was anew. 

"John." Sherlock said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Happy…. Valentine’s day," Sherlock said, despite the fact that it sounded so… normal…

"You too."


End file.
